bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dasupahplayer/Journey to the Athensphere
Good morning/afternoon/evening, reader. I am the Narrator of Mistral. Some of you may know me from Aaron’s journey as the BOOMING NARRATOR! '''Well, yes, my voice is explosive, but for now I will restrain myself in order to tell you something. You see, I was laughing at Aaron’s hardships in the new Soul Bound Saga: Abyssal Fury. From regen that also AoE, annoying Jet Blasts and Aqua Blasts, and shielding (seriously, Cyclaw was WAY easier. Tridon must better be stronger than Ultor…), I have watched and have been amused. Now, while he is currently drying himself and reevaluating his Units and Cost restrictions, the author and I have found something about this strange Vortex Dungeon. It has been noted that the Soul Bound Saga has been following a certain amount of similarities. First off, the land of Athensphere is similar to ancient Greece. From the location and background to the similarities of the bosses of the dungeon with mythical creatures (Cyclaw is a Cyclops in a robot while Hydraloid is, of course a Hydra in a robot), Athensphere and the real life Athens (and most parts of Greece) has a lot in common. Okay, now to the lore. There was a place called the “Athensphere”. A land where the gods and their children/creation/champions, the demigods, reside. These champions were made by the gods from the fundamental materials from the earth. These people have unimaginable powers that has not yet been fully researched by the Summoner’s Hall back in Elgaia. There was one particular demigod, whose thirst for power has led him (or her) astray. Gaiza was that person’s name, known for creating the mechanical beasts and attacking the Athensphere with his/her iron army. So far, records have shown that there were two demigods who were ordered by the leader of the gods, Zedus, to intercept the threat. They are Ultor and Tridon, two of the most powerful demigods in Zedus’ army. It was a great and terrible battle. It is unclear how much was lost during the so called augmentation wars in the Athensphere, but one thing is certain. Even though most of the robotic creatures were struck down, more and more took its place. As the defense forces were getting more and more worn out, the iron army of Gaiza marched forward, knowing not of weakness and fatigue. In one last desperate order, Zedus commanded his remaining demigods to do anything they can in order to safeguard Athensphere. Thus, some of the demigods were able to destroy some of the mechanical beasts and merge their bodies to these metallic creations, breaking the limits of both demigod and machine. What happened after the war and its final results is unclear. However, it has been noted that some parts of the Athensphere during the augmentation wars have been broken off the mainland, and is now scattered throughout time and space. Athensphere was unkown to us until now, where it is reported that two of these shards have been noticed in Grand Gaia. And so began the Summoner’s journey to Athensphere. Now, if you excuse me, I will go and taunt Aaron about his recent failure. '''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! * Alright, short note: Hydraloid is REALLY hard. I tried Zelnite/Reeze/Homusubi/Azael/Amy with Elza friend and Vargas/Magress/Lance/Emilia/Malnaplis with Eze friend, but I wasn’t able to at least defeat Hydraloid… To make matters worse, my first team somehow survived longer than my second team! I mean what? I was sure that having a 6* in the battlefield will make things easier, but I rest my case. Anyway, I will be quite busy for now, with all the things about Christmas nearing and whatnot, but I will see you again soon! Till the next blog! Category:Blog posts